


Rollin' & Flashin', We Got Thunder 'n' Lightnin'

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: The beings up above, they all love you [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone Is Poly Because Guardians, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by The Shape of Water (2017), M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: When Rocket meets an alien hybrid? named Sunets Ellelstar Xencons and they don't find him immediately appalling, he thinks it's a sign. Mantis think Sun is the best new addition to the group they could get, Drax feels they could teach him even more than just the ways of the figures of speech, and Groot wants 'em to move in. Peter likes how sweet they are, plus X's killer taste in music. Thor shares Groot's sentiments, Gamora thinks Sunets is almost too cute, and Nebula admires their strength. Val feels that this not so little alien will change their lives. Heimdall checked, but he was already in agreement. This means that when feelings and beings change, it ends up being mostly for the better.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Heimdall (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Heimdall/Thor (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor, Drax the Destroyer/Gamora/Groot/Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon, Heimdall/Thor (Marvel), Mantis/Nebula (Marvel), Rocket Raccoon/Original Character(s), Rocket Raccoon/Thor, Rocket Raccoon/Thor/Original Character(s), Thor/Original Character(s)
Series: The beings up above, they all love you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599166





	1. Open Skies & Open Seas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Care and Keeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219299) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



> I made Thor half Black like in my Drabbles series. S.E.X. is a descendant of the Amphibian River Gods of the Amazon. They have some intergalactic sea siren in their blood, they haven't the foggiest idea how nor why. Sunets met them all seven and a half months before this story begins. S.E.X. is roughly 3/8 Black mermaid from far away and 5/8 Amazonian River High Being.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket and Sunets bond, and bets that were made fully come to fruition.

Rocket looks at them and they smile- genuinely -right back. He sure doesn't see what they see in him, but he will never ever be complaining. Sunets is in a cuddly mood, and Rocket has the good fortune of being within arms' reach. He sighs, for show, and looks dead into his fairly new friend's eyes. "Are you really feeling up for that affection shit right now?" Much unlike Gamora and Nebula, the alien whose initials unironically spell out SEX had mostly consensual body modifications. One of the weirder ones is a mood ring like band of flesh on the top of their throat, it's inaccurate one out of every twenty two times. Elle swiftly nods, the small section of skin on their neck is a dark teal in affirmation. Rocket blinks, he didn't think Ellelstar would actually be up for it. He then moves so he is almost in Sun's lap and receives an exhilarated gasp in response. Inwardly, Rocket preens, over the months he has been receiving healing touches from this of god(ess) descent being and his entire body looks really, really good. He also is preening because Su truly does admire him, even as he doesn't know why. _**Ar-aren't you going to sit down?**_ Sun has pretty limited speaking abilities and this is only so since there's mermaid in their blood. They somehow stutter in their signing, and Rocket thinks that is so cute. He huffs out a laugh as he obliges. After clearing their throat, Sunets stretches and basks in the open air. "I brought you to this beach 'cause I wanted you to see." Rocket blinks, confounded. Star usually only speaks out loud to Groot, Val, and Thor. He wriggles nervously in their lap, eliciting a startled sound from them. "What exactly did you want me to see, Ellelstar?" They merely run their hands from his temple down to his waist in answer. Rock is so distracted by this, he barely even registers when they end up deeper in the cove. In this new water, Sunets looks refreshed; their skin glimmers. They look simply ravishing.

Rocket has his own surprised gasp. "You look, uh, great Suns." _**Why, thank you Rockies. These w** ** _aters are the closest to Amazonian river I can get here. I can be in my truest form_ like this. **_Sunets quickly kisses Rocket on his nose and giggle at his huff of shock. He hugs their upper half gingerly, he has never seen them like this. "Why would you be so damn willing to bare so much of yourself to me, out of all your possible options?" "You bring out a side of me I could only tap into in the far reaches of space. I do adore all my 'other options', please don't get me wrong." Rocket has a strong, sudden urge to get a real kiss out of 'em, but he doesn't know if he should dare. The built in mood ring decides for him, it is now midnight blue, Sun's color of desire. They blink at him before shifting so they're sitting up in the waters instead of laying back. Rocket's small hands grasp their face when he asks "Can I kiss you back now? I promise it won't be anything like the damned sneak attack your little nose kiss was." Sunets grins, all sharp teeth and excited keens. "I think I would like that very much." Rocket smirks, kisses their gills- both sets -and then kisses them squarely on the mouth. Sun sighs into said kiss. It lasts for a long few moments, but Rocket needs to catch his breath. "You have two sets of lungs. You could probably kiss me for hours." Su shrugs, pleased and eager. Rockies rolls his eyes, "Stop giving me bedroom eyes when we're in the fucking ocean. Get me on some nice dry land and then maybe we're talking." Nets giggles again and lifts him up. They signal for him to hold his breath, and grumbling all the way through, Rocket agrees to do so. The two of them end up spending another five minutes in the water before they get back on the beach. "Now what are we going to do, oh great one?" He rolls his eyes again as they set him down. Su shrugs once more and reaches for his hand. Rocket grumbles as per usual, for show, and the two of them walk back to the yurt they're all staying in.

Peter immediately latches on to the new energy radiating off of the two. "So...Nebula, Drax, and Mantis all owe me twenty bucks each, but I owe Groot, Gamora, Thor, and Val twelve bucks each. I'm only bringing in like twelve dollars but I was right!" Sunets punches him playfully in the arm. "You bet on us! Did you bet on Thor and I too?" Thor smiles, "I am sure mostly successful bets were made in that regard." Peter rubs his arm, Suns didn't mean to bruise him. "Oh, I'm sorry Starlord." They rub a soothing circle over the bruise and it's gone before it could even finish forming. Valkyrie, who Sunets prefers to call Brunnhilde, walks up to them and Rocket. "Congrats, you two." Groot questions what Thor meant by what he said, even though he absolutely did bet on the burgeoning couple. "Well, I've been not so secretly harboring feelings for our new alien companion for several weeks now and-" "Nebula, Mantis, and Groot all owe me twelve bucks! But I owe Val, Rocket, Gamora, and Drax eight bucks. I'm only getting four out of this one." Pete doesn't see the exasperated look on Val's face when he interrupts Thor. Thor and Heimdall laugh heartily. Heimdall is also the only one who didn't bet Peter anything. Suns looks kinda embarrassed for some odd reason and Rocket frowns. _**I have probably liked you for as long as you say you've liked me.**_ Thor flushes, suddenly nervous. Rocket is prevented from ripping into Peter by Val beckoning for him to let go of Suns's hand. Drax looks at Rocket with an appraising look in his eyes; "You did it! I knew the two, well um, three of you could be something good together." Mantis blinks at Rock and nods with a soft smile on her face. Groot and Gamora give him congratulatory shoulder clasps. Heimdall and Nebula nod, but only Nebula smirks when she does so. Peter grins and rapidly apologizes for his overeager behavior.

Thor is facing Nets and he is greeted with a resounding leap into his arms. They touch foreheads and the moment remains unbroken for a spell. **_Would you all like something to eat? I spent some time hunting with other beings of the sea last night, I couldn't sleep. I was nervous about showing Rocket my truest form._** Rocket blinks, "I still don't understand why I am so damn appealing to you, but I won't complain." Before any of his partners or any of his friends could butt in, he grabs one of Su's hands and lets himself be pulled to the portable fridge where the food has been stored. Net is pulling out fish of all types, among other food from the water. Rocket has no idea how to help, but Net has a task for him. "I need you to please move the cooler over here." He easily lifts it up and places it next to the fridge. Sunets always ends up in another world when they cook, so everyone else's conversations are mostly lost on them. Thor has Rocket in his lap and the group discusses food and love, among other things.


	2. Storm Clouds and Soft Shrouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more bonding? space creatures? yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor's eye is fixed. Sun helped and then he got surgery; it is not close to 20/20, so he wears contacts with different strengths to balance it out. Sometimes, he will still cover it.

Rocket listens to Sunets go on and on about some special undersea cultures. They're munching away on seaweed and glowing yet again. Mantis peppers them with several unrelated questions, many of which are more than mildly invasive: "How did the mods happen?" "How many do you have?" "Which did you actually want?" "How many tattoos do you have?" "How many languages do you speak?" "Why is your hair so long?" "Do you miss the other reaches of outer space?" "Do you like swimming more than being above water?" "Did you really want to join the Avengers?" "Are you really friends with Venom?" "Did you truly win a contest of strength against an ogre from another star system?" "Why did you choose to stay?" She is animatedly excited. Thor somehow has both Sune and Rocket on his lap. Rocket is absentmindedly playing in Thor's beard while Star is drawing on his arm with actual marker. "I was kidnapped." "I have seven. The 'mood ring', retractable claws that refuse to become nails, a 'bar code' tattoo on the back of my false left knee, an unnecessary artificial knee, some scars that are shaped like a flower bracelet on my right shoulder, more scars but these are shaped like a water lily on my left shoulder, and a permanent nose piercing." "I wanted the scars and the 'mood ring' and the piercing." "Besides the forced one, I have eight." "I speak 104." "It is part of the mermaid in me. I love it like this." Elle is frowning, suddenly homesick as well as nostalgic. They stop their drawing; it's mostly protective runes and sigils. "I miss them more every day." "I do like swimming more, but having two sets of respiratory systems means it's just alright to miss it." "I did! Someone said they would get back to me." "Venom and I were bonded, it was wonderful. Eddie thinks I'm swell." "I did. It was for the freedom of some kidnapped pure blood mermaids." "I chose to stay because-"

They blink, suddenly glowing a dejected shade of indigo. "Was it us?" Thor speaks up into the sudden silence. Rocket turns to look at Sunets; he has never seen such sorrow coming from them. "I wanted to feel love that would not be defined by what I lack." They change colors again; Mantis hands over some passion fruit juice. **_I haven't spoken out loud about what happened to me in years. It hurts._** Mantis feels bad now. Nebula half hugs Mantis & places a hand on Su's shoulder when she says "It is nice to know you trust us, sea shine." The two of them nod at each other. Peter interjects and changes the topic, kinda. "What are your eight tattoos of?" **_I have a purple moon on my right calf, a red star on my right thigh, a green sea snake on my right forearm, an orange dog on my left forearm, a pink starfish on my left calf, a yellow snail on my left thigh, an opal on my right bicep, and a volcano colored iguana in the middle of my chest._** The hybrid sea being from space takes this time to get up & actually show the group the tattoos. Val wolf whistles from her spot in the corner, and Heimdall stifles a laugh. He already knew that they're gorgeous, modifications or not, while Gamora is impressed by their solid dealing with the trauma. She and Peter have the same look of awed appreciation on their faces. Groot and Drax are mildly surprised by the display of boldness. Rocket resists the strong urge to lick their scars. Thor wants to touch those same scars. Mantis and Nebula are happy the mood is lighter. Thor reaches out as Net is stretching to show them the claws and the bar code ink. When his hand connects with Net's skin, there is a jolt.

 ** _I_** ** _f I was human and lighter, I'd definitely be blushing. Did you two want to feel?_** Rocket is eager, he can't hide it this time. He go to lick the scars in the shape of the flowers they depict and Thor traces them right before he does so. They stop and the energy in the room is crackling in tension. Thor flushes and fresh, bright electricity is in newly in the air. Star gets re clothed right before they down the rest of their drink. They giggle. "I'm famished." They open a new batch of seaweed and Mantis provides another crinkly canister of juice. Su nods in thanks and stretches languidly before getting back into Thor's lap. Peter is a little mind boggled, more so than usual. "Are the River Gods and sirens of your family also so free?" _**Indeed they are. The Amazonian don't usually wear much clothes and most other underwater dwellers also prefer to go without.**_ Sun munches away and Drax also has a question: "Is talking painful for you or is it just quite difficult?" ** _It is both, unfortunately. It's better now but I have been practicing!_** Drax nods. Groot sagely smiles. Rocket gets up and then sits back down. "Why would you be so willing to trust us though, I don't get it." The sky opens up some and creatures fly overhead. "Quill could answer this." The one in mention proceeds to do do; which makes Su very proud. "We have enough in common and enough not for the space for all that fucking trust to be there.

 _ **It just works out the way it does. I don't need to think on it too hard or for too long.**_ Rocket huffs and rolls his eyes and kisses Thor before getting up and pulling Sune away. "I want to help you become an Avenger, would an auxiliary position work?" The glow they emit is a lot and so Rocket lets Thor & S real quickly make out before he makes some calls. A bird made of cloud lands on Sun's head and that startles a laugh out of both the owner of said head and Thor. The evening ends with S communing with funny beings of a traveler realm too far away before dragging the gang/gaggle/group/minature community away for a very enlightening time.


	3. Sky Suns and Sea Moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, they all have sex but that is not this chapter's focus. They have a meeting, courtesy of Rocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is mixed Black too, as is Clint, and they're both white passing, while Bucky is not white passing. Most the others are still white. Scarlet Witch is mixed also, her brother is alive.

They do not use magic except as basic, boring birth control's backup. and the hickeys on everyone but Groot and Su (theirs heal very fast) kinda just are so very out there. They were otherwise occupied for like five hours. Even Drax is tried. So now, S is talking to Tony about his slimy, grimy faux feminist business partner. She gets fired. "Spying on a subordinate as they flirt with me? And assuming I'm a beastly being because I am both a big being and Black babe and-" James and Sam stop the roiling rant so it won't boil on over, "She's fired and so is the pseudo sex spy." "Hm." They smile and nod, they get that in return. Rubbing idly at their chest, they also lock eyes with Bucky. "Oh my sea star! Are you-" He grins, shakily but happily all the same. "Yeah, I am. It's really, really super nice to meet-" Launching themself at Barnes, they giggle and glow and so on. "Is dating him an Avengers perk? I know Rocket and Natty vouched fo me. An', ya fired both the wack ass white women so." James as in the Black & Jewish Brooklyn babe stutters. "M-me?" Tony is wiping his eyes from shell shock laughing, just like Clint and nearly everyone else with tear ducts. Bucky flushes deeply and so the warm, long hug ends. They stand in front of him, bets are made in the background. **_I'd love it if you were able to try an' make me feel betta, hm?_** "Well, we've hung out before but you already have like-" "Two, Barnes." Rocket bet ~~$180~~ for him, as did Nat, Thor, Mantis, Val, Dall, Nebula, Groot, Clint, Rhodes, Stark, Sam, Steve, and even Potts. Gamora, Drax, Quill, and Gamora are against him right now in this moment & they lose ~~$250~~ each. "Only two partners? Really?", Tony is so glad ~~he put $1000 on James "Bucky" Barnes~~ , especially as he asks the obvious. "So, uh, The Lightning God and the weird robber Racoon, cool.", and huffing out a chuckle, Bux takes Sunet's hands in his. "I want more, always and forever, I do. Anyway.. if you bet on Bucky, you won!" They chirp this elatedly as they get in close to whisper to the lucky Bucky. They both turn redder. He kisses them quick and shy and they use magic to braid up his long, long hair. They grin at one another, Steve swoons and Nat surreptitiously knee bumps Clint and also Sam. 

"Also, I want to get paid more than the old agreements state." The losers cough up as James and James rush to sit next to this enigmatic fusion blend of a space and sea being. Sam somehow beats out Rhodey and he is guffawing at that. Pepper smirks, "And why is that? What qualifies you for more than a starter salary, hero hybrid space cadet?" "I am a hero hybrid and a space cadet and a parent and I have dealt with assaults and torturing and I have can shift without tech. I speak, read, understand, and sign hundreds of languages. I am Black Indigenous Brazilian, nonbinary, intersex somehow with two sets of 'lungs'. I strained my voice to defend you almost imperialistic humans and cool friends of other species to my blood and tears families. What more?" Sensitive skin, hair, and eyes all flash an' change color, from a calmly joyous grayish purple to a sharp tangy red orange. Tears spring on out and also fall on down. The mood in the room is sour and dour now. Nebula and Mantis take Thor and Groot to find a way to fix this. As it is, Pepper's admonished. Sam claps Sunets Ellelstar Xencons on a shoulder. "I'm sorry Mx. Xencons, I should have-" Elle tears up, Steve reaches across the way to grab one of their hands as Bucky grabs the other. Rocket clambers onto the other shoulder. Tony frowns. "We need more diversity across the board and this one is like half almost human. Plus, they saved Clint's life like twice. **"Thrice."** "Oh, my bad, you two." Sun lays head on the table, shaking with effort and yet again, strain. The four who went off on a minor journey and back; they have candy or something from space or a magic realm, likely of both. Nebula makes Pepper stand and hand the food to the hot, hopeful hybrid and/or whoever is feeding them. Mantis soothes said hybrid with her powers and their permission. "Is this Rock Monty?" Clint translates their signing now as they get faster and faster. "I love this stuff." Glowing some green and some purple, they thank Thor, Groot, Nebu, and Mant via Clint's actual voice. The candy changes colors, too. It is from very far away. Rocket called in more favors, but that part is hush hush. Pepper is silent, safe for the quiet you're welcomes she keeps saying out in response to Star nodding in thanks quite a bit. The candies get unwrapped by Pepper and broken in half by Thor. Rocket, Bucky, and Xen all take turns feeding Xen.

"Will I get a raise?" Raspy and tired, they quickly eat the candy up. Stark nods. They glow red and green and blue, their special band shimmers silver and sonder. They kiss Rocket and Thor and rise to their feet. Hugging Clint and both Jameses and everyone who bet on Jewish James, they prepare to exit into the hall. They also hug everyone else, even Pepper. She recoiled as if hurt. Seeing the tears free flowing and knowing the two of them can more than easily come back in a few moments, Mantis and Nebula step out as soon as Xen does. The rest of them remain in the room, although half of them would rather go too. Peter is furious. He looks at Steve, they lock eyes. "You told me that everyone read the fucking dossier!" Gamora shares tired, shamed glances with Stark. "Why did she say that?" The remaining Guardians are trying to calm Thor and Rocket down now. It works. The remaining Avengers are disappointed. Pepper shakes her head. "I didn't mean to imply anything disrespectful nor was it my intention to upset her." Nebula and Mantis are back, but now? Neb might go out for a drink and then stay with Ellel. "She?" Mantis calms her significant other with a small smile and a knowing face; "Sunets Ellelstar Xencons is, by their own admission, a nonbinary intersex gender non conforming femme. They even wrote the dossier themself, they struggled and shook their way through months' worth of painstaking work by hand in weeks! What is the matter with you?" Mantis sits down as she finishes talking. Nebula speaks again for the last time that meeting: "You know better Potts. Damn." Pepper turns redder than Bucky when Sunets very recently asked him to kiss the bites on their chest better, ones they got from Thor & all his partners, no less. "I should apologize." It's been eleven or so moments since Sune left out the conference room. "N-no n-ne-need." They sign rapid fire once again and this time Nat translates: "You don't know well enough, or enough at all to mean it, but you didn't mean me any unkindness. Please refrain from making to talk to me unless it is about work or something important, such as a full bodied, fully fledged apology."

They sit on the floor, magically lifting a mega mist maker of sea spray from space and eating some more candy. This time Barnes and Rhodey feed them. Steve speaks, "The dossier was so thorough it was depressing. I already said they need better pay, they can't live with us unless we make a floor that mirrors sky, sea, and space." The meeting ends with talks of better pay and benefits as well as Pepper apologizing again. Cons throws her wrappers at Pepper and shakes with unbridled joy. Pepper hugs them, forgiven. Sam and Tony make jokes about their sex bruises. Thor makes some quips about them too. Bucky gets one and that was so cute! They all go to bar, where the river deity sea siren from space saves someone from a bad glass cut. James sits on their lap and Bucky sits on Val's. Thor and Heimdall want them to move in with them, Loki, and Valkyrie. Clint and Natty want Net with them, in the Tower's off shoots. Rocket and the others say live on a spaceship or wherever they really want. After confessing that they haven't lived in a stationary sitch since they were in their late teens/early twenties, Star chooses to stop staying on the ship and go live with The Asgardians. Eventually they will live in some Avengers home base.


End file.
